


Imitadores

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Halloween, M/M, Tumblr ficlet, newmann - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asomándose el Halloween del año actual, todos en el Shatterdome esperaban ansiosamente a ver de que se disfrazarian Newton y Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitadores

Todos se habían sorprendido, cuando el año anterior, los doctores Geiszler y Gottlieb aparecieron disfrazados el uno del otro. Fue una oportunidad histórica en los cuarteles del PPDC, en que el dúo por primera vez hizo un cese al fuego de su continua batalla verbal, y decidieron unir fuerzas para hacerlos reír a todos en sus disfraces combinados.

  
Newton con aquella ropa gigantesca, regañándolos a todos en la pista de baile había sido el centro de la fiesta. Hermann por su parte no había dejado de hablar de Kaiju, con su cabello despeinado y unos pantalones ajustados que hacían que todos voltearan a mirarlo.

Todos pensaban que después de ese día la dinámica del dúo cambiaría. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, ya estaban peleándose otra vez.    

Asomándose el Halloween del año actual, todos en el Shatterdome esperaban ansiosamente a ver qué haría el par en esta ocasión.  

Y Newton también _esperaba_ por saberlo. Pero allí estaba el amargado Dr Gottlieb, dándole la espalda mientras escribía sin cesar en sus enormes pizarrones. Faltaban dos días para Halloween y el alemán se negaba rotundamente a acceder a cualquiera de sus ideas de disfraz.

\- Herms… - Lo llamó Newton, mientras él mismo diseccionaba algún pedazo indefinido de Kaiju. - _Hermann_. -

Hermann lo ignoraba, sin dejar de escribir en su pizarrón. Hasta que de pronto un trozo de carne cayó a su lado. Hermann bajó la tiza, y pronto estaba apuntando a Newton con ella, con cara de _muy poco amigos_.

\- Dr. Geiszler, _¡Cuantas veces le he dicho que…! -_

-¡No, Hermann! ¡Tú me vas a escuchar a _mí_! - Exclamó en respuesta, levantando sus manos enguantadas y repletas de tripas al aire, en un gesto exasperado. - ¡Vienes posponiendo esta discusión desde hace semanas! Faltan dos días para Halloween y aún no se de que vamos a disfrazarnos… -

\- Hay cosas más importantes aquí que pensar en un _disfraz_ para una tonta fiesta. -  

\- _Primero_ que nada, ¡Si hubieras aceptado alguna de mis ideas no tendrías porque pensar…! -

\- Ya te he dicho que me _niego_ a disfrazarme de un primate gigante que escala rascacielos _o de---_ -

\- _Y SEGUNDO_ … - Interrumpió de nuevo Newton. -  ¡Esto es importante Hermann! Sé que piensas que es una estúpida fiesta comercial, pero para todos aquí es una oportunidad de despejar la cabeza… -

Hermann bajó la tiza con la que venía acusándolo violentamente.

\- No… lo había pensado de _esa_ manera. - Murmuro Hermann.

Y en ese instante Newton sabía que… _ya lo tenía_.

\- _¡Sí!_ Y piénsalo _así_ , todos vienen desde el año pasado preguntándome de qué vamos a disfrazarnos, _nosotros dos juntos_ , algunos tienen más expectativa de vernos a nosotros que de la fiesta en si… no disfrazarnos sería caótico… ¡Es una responsabilidad moral, viejo! _¡Seremos héroes!_ -

\- Tampoco exagere, _Dr. Geiszler_. - Hermann suspiro. - Pero entiendo el punto. -  

\- ¡Genial! ¿¡De qué vamos a disfrazarnos!? -

Hermann guardó su pizarrón, sabiendo que no terminaría ninguno de sus cálculos esa tarde, y tomo su bastón para comenzar a caminar hacia el lado del laboratorio de Newton.

Y como todo en su vida, se tomo el tema de la elección de disfraces muy en serio.

\- Necesitamos considerar las variables… - Murmuró. - ¿Qué es lo que tanto resultó del año pasado? -

\- Hmm, supongo que la _sorpresa_ , nadie esperaba vernos llegar disfrazados de tal manera. -

- _Si_ , pero hay algo más. La risa que provocamos no fue propia de cualquier clase de disfraz simpático de temporada, oh no, ellos se reían porque nos encontrábamos replicando el aspecto y personalidad de… -

\- _Personas que conocían._ \- Completo Newton, y ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron de manera cómplice.

  
En la fiesta anual de Halloween del  PPDC, todos voltearon de inmediato a ver la llegada de Hermann y Newt. La carcajada no se hizo esperar.

Todos se descostillaban de la risa, menos Tendo Choi, que miraba pasmado a dos clones suyos vestidos como si le hubieran asaltado el armario, que lo observaban directamente a los ojos con sonrisas malvadas.

(Luego fue gracioso y divertido, bailando y bebiendo y tomándose fotografías con el par de imitadores.)

(Finalmente todo se puso muy, muy _raro_ , cuando los dos Tendos falsos, en un estado de ebriedad traicionero, se besaron apretados contra la pared.)

Pero una cosa era segura, el dúo de científicos nunca decepcionaban en Halloween.


End file.
